Scars of the Past and the Light of the Future
by Pipinator89
Summary: While prowling the local cemetery Santana runs into an odd blonde girl who has links to Santana's past that neither one of them know about.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** While prowling the local cemetery Santana runs into an odd blonde girl who has links to Santana's past that neither one of them know about.

**A/N: **Ok I've scribbling bits of this story on scraps of paper for the last few weeks, so I finally decided to try and get it typed up.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing and I'm glad because I don't think I would write it as well as they do.

**Chapter 1**

**Strawberries and garlic.**

Santana Lopez stalked through the cemetery, which sat on the outskirts of the small town of Lima, Ohio, pulling her jacket close to ward off the uneasy feeling in her gut. For approximately a week she'd been coming here, trying to keep unwanted visitors from taking up residence and attacking the locals. A light powdering of snow covered the ground and she could see her footprints appearing with each step she took. To the left of her own footprints she noticed two more sets that seemed to belong to some people who were extremely inebriated. Santana followed the footprints to find a girl, a blonde who looked like she was no older than 16 leaning heavily against a mausoleum, and a boy, wearing a letterman's jacket, rubbing his hands under the girl's shirt and kissing her neck roughly.

"I don't feel so good" she slurred as she tried to push him off.

"Shh it's fine"

"No I'm cold I want to go home" this time when she tried to push him he pushed back causing her to slam hard into the concrete wall. Santana growled under her breath and was behind the jock in a matter of seconds. Slipping her hand into his back pocket she pulled out his wallet, without him noticing, and began to flip through it.

"Michael Albertson" she hissed causing him to turn abruptly to face her. "You have one choice you can take that girl safely home right now and make sure no harm comes to her or I can kill you."

"What the fuck? Who do you think you are bitch?" Santana lashed out and quite literally grabbed him by the balls.

"I think I'm the person that can rip these off and shove them down your throat so you choke on them." She hissed dangerously into his ear, "and now I know where you live so you take her home safely or I'll come after you, do we have a deal?" He nodded quickly and she gave one last squeeze before letting go and chucking his wallet at him. Santana scoffed as they walked away and continued through the cemetery, kicking up clumps of snow.

A breeze blew past Santana and she caught the distinct smell of vanilla and strawberries mixed in with, was that garlic? Before she could seek out the source of the smell, the source found her.

"Die evil scum" Santana spun around in time to find a tall blonde girl flying at her, wooden stake in her hand, chain of garlic around her neck. Santana only had enough time to grab the girl's wrist as they both tumbled to the ground. Santana regained her sense first and pinned the girl beneath her holding her arms above her head and throwing the stake away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana growled staring into a pair of fearful blue orbs.

"Slaying you" the girl tilted her head to the side "you have really pretty eyes" Santana faltered giving the girl an opening, the blonde knocked Santana off and jumped to her feet. Santana followed suit and they began circling each other, the blonde pulling a sword from god knows where. Santana grinned at the unsure look on the girls face.

"Do you even know how to use that?"

"I stab you with the pointy end" she replied with a scoff.

"I'd like to see you try" The girl took a swing but her movements were clumsy, she wasn't used to the weight of the weapon, so Santana easily dodged it. She swung again but this time instead of just dodging, Santana grabbed the blade and yanked it out of the girls grasp throwing it across the cemetery just like the stake. Santana stepped behind the girl and wrapped one arm around her chest, pinning her arms to her side, and another around her neck. "Nice try" she whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"I told you, you have pretty eyes"

"To distract me" the girl leaned her head back against the brunettes shoulder.

"Yea, but I still meant it." Santana loosened her grip before realizing it was a trick and tightening it again.

"You just did it again"

"Well you are going to kill me so excuse me if I'm playing a little dirty" She sighed.

"I never said I was going to kill you"

"So you're not going to?" She asked confused.

"I haven't decided"

"Well if you're going to kill me can you do it quickly its cold out here, I wore this tank top so I could kinda look like Rambo, but I forgot it was winter."

"How did you forget… uh never mind" Santana rolled her eyes "Why do you want to slay me?"

"Because you're a vampire and vampires are evil" Santana stared in shock at the girl in front of her.

"What makes you think that?"

"You moved really fast behind that guy before, you're really strong and I have a spidey sense about these kinds of things." Santana gaped at the girl for a moment, how was she able to sneak up on her, before replying.

"You know you sound like a crazy person"

"You say crazy I say genius" she replied a smug expression spreading across her face.

"It's funny how often those two get mixed up." Santana loosened her grip around the blonde's neck but kept her arm tightly wound around her body. "If I'm so evil then how come I didn't kill those people before?"

"Maybe you're not hungry" At first Santana had thought the girl might be a little thick, but now she had the feeling she was smarter than she seemed. "Hmm" she felt the girl start to shiver against her and a strange instinct seemed to take over, Santana didn't want the girl to be cold in fact she didn't want her to suffer in any way. So in a very not Santana like fashion she released her hold, pulled her jacket off and slipped it onto the taller girls shoulders. The girl flinched at first probably expecting the worst, and then when nothing else happened she turned around to find Santana now standing a few meters away from her, with a curious expression on her face. The girl slipped her arms into the jacket and pulled it closed around her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Santana straightened up and stared at the girl seriously "Now, go home and learn how to fight properly, I don't want to see you out here getting yourself killed." Santana turned to walk away

"I'm Brittany by the way." Without turning around the brunette called over her shoulder,

"Santana" The brunette headed away from the girl then looped back so she could follow her and make sure she got home okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing, except the new characters I add.**

**AN: Sorry about the wait I was torn with this story, I had two different versions of this chapter so I was having a little trouble deciding. All mistakes are my own and I apologies for them sincerely. Anyway enjoy. Chapter 3 is almost done.**

Santana had been in Lima for nearly two weeks now, hunting down newborns that had been recklessly created by a young vampire, trying to build himself up a gang. Unfortunately he couldn't really be bothered to wait around for them to rise, so when they did wake up they went on killing sprees trying to settle their hunger. Santana had managed to find the leader the night before and had taken care of him, so tonight she was doing one final sweep to pick up any strays he left behind, before heading to the next town tomorrow night. Santana lazily strolled between the headstones her feet squelching in the grass, the snow that had fallen last night had melted into slush, her shoes would never be the same again. Tonight had been pretty quiet, there hadn't been a single hint of any undead stalking around, and so she was preparing to call it a night, when suddenly a shot rang out in the darkness.

"What the hell?" she muttered, moving towards the sound as fast as her legs would carry her.

"You can't kill me I'm invincible" she heard a male voice yell.  
>"But I can see you" a familiar voice replied confused.<p>

"Huh?" He replied equally as confused.

"You can't be invincible, I can see you" Santana rounded a mausoleum in time to see a scrawny looking male, with messy black hair and even blacker eyes, with a gun in hand pointing at a perky blonde, who was still wearing Santana's jacket. He made an irritated noise and pulled the trigger. The brunette reacted purely on instinct, she darted to the blonde, wrapped her arms tightly around her and spun them around so her back was facing the gunman. The first bullet hit a moment later and she felt a hot burning sensation in her right shoulder, he fired off the rest of the clip, emptying it into her back. Santana released the blonde and stormed towards the vampire, yanking the gun from his grasp.

"What kind of cowardly vampire uses a fucking gun? You're a disgrace." Santana grabbed his head and with a single twist pulled it clean off, turning it and his body into ash that blew away gently in the breeze. Santana was at Brittany's side in seconds, her hands grabbing the taller girl's arms so she could check her over.

"Are you okay, any injuries?" Santana stared fearfully into a set of relieved blue orbs.

"I'm fine, his first shot missed" fear quickly turned to anger.

"What were you even doing out here, you could have gotten yourself killed, is that what you want?" With the adrenaline now out of her system Santana collapsed onto her knees.

"Are you okay?" Brittany was at her side almost instantly.

"I need you to do something" Santana looked at Brittany, she could hear the girls blood pumping through her veins and it took everything she had to stop herself from attacking.

"Anything"

"Run, just run as fast as you can, as far as you can, because I don't know how much longer I can stop myself from ripping your throat out." Santana's black eyes pleaded with Brittany's blue ones, it wasn't a threat it was a warning. Brittany looked torn, until footsteps from behind Santana caused the blonde to look up, fearfully.

"No" Brittany whispered, Santana didn't get a chance to turn and look, she felt 3 sharp jabs into her back before her vision clouded and everything went dark.

Santana could feel her senses start to come back to her, bringing her back into the waking world. The first thing she noticed was something soft under her head and something warm draped over her. Santana blinked her eyes open and looked at the baby blue blanket decorated with yellow, cartoon ducks and the matching pillow, a soft smile spread across her face. Santana pulled the blanket off gently and got to her feet, she was in a cage, a big cage, but a cage no less. A frown replaced the smile and Santana became weary of her surroundings, outside the cage it looked like someone's basement that had been converted in a mad scientist's laboratory. Santana sniffed, a hint of vanilla hung in the air, but it was masked by the damp, decaying smell of the room. Then there was something else, blood, to her right was a bottle full of the stuff. Santana moved cautiously towards it and examined the liquid inside, it was pig's blood but it would do for now. Santana downed every last drop hungrily then tossed the empty bottle to the ground.

A door at the top of the staircase creaked open as if someone was trying to sneak into the room. Santana moved to the far corner of the cage so she would see who was coming before they could see her. Footsteps moved apprehensively downward until, Santana got a whiff of strawberries and vanilla as a tall familiar blonde appeared at the bottom. Santana wasn't sure whether she wanted to react with anger or relief, so she settled with something in between mixed with wariness. Santana watched as Brittany lifted her head a look of nervous sadness occupying her usually bright face. Blue orbs searched the cage for a moment before they finally settled on the brunette in the corner.

"I'm sorry" she muttered. "I didn't know he followed me" Brittany's eyes moved up to meet Santana's.

"Who followed you?"

"My grandfather, this is his house." Her eyes stared into Santana's, pleading, as she stepped closer. "He sent me out that first night told me to look for you and bring you back here, but…" another step closer "I couldn't do it, I'm not weak I could have taken you in a fight, but I didn't want to."

"Couldn't do it? Then how come I'm in a cage right now" Santana slammed her fists into the bars. Brittany flinched but continued.

"I told him I couldn't help him and he got angry said he'd do it himself instead, he spent the last week figuring out how he could track you down. Tonight he went out looking for you so I did too, to warn you." She stared at her feet, "he must have followed me to the cemetery." Santana's eyes drifted around the room again, she hated labs especially secret ones hidden in dark basements.

"Can you get me out of here?" She shook her head sadly, and Santana sighed.

"He changed the code yesterday." She locked eyes with Santana "He said I can't be trusted"

"Brittany there has to be a way for me to get out of here"

"I might be able to short out the wiring" Santana beamed

"Good idea lets try that" Brittany moved away from the cage and started looking for anything to try and create a spark.

"I don't know what I can…"

"Brittany!" A voice boomed as the door at the top of the stairs slammed open, Brittany shrank as far back against the cage as she could. "I told you to not come down here" I don't think I could have been any clearer." The voice sent an icy chill down Santana's spine, and she suddenly felt like a desperately caged animal that needed to escape, her life depended on it. Her eyes flicked to the terrified blonde, and she knew what she had to do. Santana reached her arms out the bars and latched them around Brittany's waist and neck. Every pounding footstep made Santana's heart sink a little more, very few things scared the fiery Latina but this man did. He finally stepped into the light and Santana hissed, as he stepped closer she suddenly couldn't tell if it was her or the blonde trapped in her embrace that was shaking. The man in front of her looked no older than 40, he stood at about 6 ft tall with black hair, highlighted with a few streaks of grey, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. A pair of dull blue eyes stared at her as a cruel grin twisted across his features.


End file.
